Being Sheik
by Cammycambles
Summary: This is my story. It is rude, and sometimes just plain weird, but that is the way it goes. Pretending to be a guy for seven years can make you all sorts of messed up, and sticking Link in the middle of the situation sucks even worse. Because I have to admit, that guy has nice legs. So laugh if you will, and enjoy my story, of how a girl became a man, and a man a woman. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chapters 1-6 remade and stuck together. I will add if people want me to. I have a few ideas of the next parts :) If not. Poop is poop. And I will stop posting for the good of human sanity. Enjoy! (if you can) Oh yeah don't own anything blah blah blah. **

"Sheik! It is time! Get ready!" Said a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, Rauru, I'm working on it." I said annoyed. Who am I? I'm not even sure, seven years ago I was pretty sure I was Princess Zelda, the most spoiled and pampered girl that the world had ever seen. Now, well, now I'm a crossdressing sheikah that no one knows exists. I went from famous drama queen to the person you try to ignore. Quite tragic actually, maybe I should write a book.

"Sheik!" Yelled Rauru again.

"What do you want now?"

"He- he's coming! how's my hair?" He said patting his barren scalp.

"What hair?" He scoffed at me and for a second looked like he was going to lecture me until a bright light caught his attention. He stood there, mouth gaped. What a silly old man.

"Go!" He yelled shooing me out of the temple. I slowly walked 'out' of the temple, while I instead stealthily hid behind the door of time. I pressed my ear against the cold wall in order to hear Rauru's conversation with the Hero of Time.

"Welcome back, Link." Said Rauru. "We have awaited your awakening for seven years now, you see, even though you are the Hero of Time, you were way too young and so we had you sleep here in the blah blah blah." I practically fell asleep during his speech. I felt bad for Link, being in there, forcing himself to pay attention. That old man was really laying it on thick wasn't he? I wonder how Link is pulling through? My curiosity got the better of me and peeked around the wall and gazed into the room. Rauru was apparently showing him flashes of what he was supposed to do.

"Link, do not be shocked, look at yourself!" he exclaimed. At that moment, I saw Link, he was tall and had blinding blonde hair which he bore under a green hat. I couldn't see many details of him, but I did notice one thing, the guy was wearing tights. I could hardly keep myself from dropping to the floor and laughing my head off. After Rauru made his god-like disappearance, bringing an end to his speech, Link started walking out of the temple. _This is where I come in._ I told myself as I walked in front of him, blocking his path. He drew his sword in surprise, but I assured him I was not going to harm him.

"Hello, Link. I am Sheik of the Sheikahs." He just stared at me in awe, he was no different from when he was ten, he looked at me the same way seven years ago.

"Um, hi." He said. He looked surprised at first, for having such a deep voice. Although, I did like his voice, it was better than his squeaky prepubescent voice. A voice a hero wouldn't be ashamed to have.

"My job is to help you in your quest. If you need help, just ask me!" I informed him.

"Uh, okay, so, um." He said pondering for a bit. "What the hell do I do now?"

Wow, what language for a ten year old boy! I rolled my eyes and calmly instructed him.

"Go to Kakariko Village, you should find something there that will definitely help you in the future!" He just stood there staring at me.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, obviously my voice was NOT one a hero could be proud of. I was a woman, after all.

"I'm a guy." I said making, my voice as low as I could. Hopefully not so low that he would notice a strain.

"Okay, so, see ya later, Sheik," He said patting me on the shoulder. Hey now! That's not fair! I didn't get to do my awesome exit! What a dick! I thought walking out of the temple of time. For all it was worth, I think I was doing quite well for my first day on the job, although the conversation was a little less professional than I wished. When they write our story in the history book I will tell them of our great conversations! And they will be professional. I beamed happily. The world could only get better from here.

Okay, so while Link was off playing hero with the creatures of the forest, I was stuck here waiting for him to grace me with his presence, hopefully with a good question besides 'Are there bathrooms in the temples?'. Which was sure to pop up any day now. I waited and waited. He never came by. I hated waiting. On the second day, I decided to go to Hylia to try to break my biggest fish record, before my soul would break in half from lack of entertainment. For hours I stood there waiting for something to bite, no success, whoever said fishing was fun must be a very sad person indeed. But then, out of nowhere, a bite! I was so exited I pulled with all my strength, it took all my strength too! This one was huge! I kept pulling and pulling, but when that damned fish wouldn't give in, I grabbed the fishing line and wrapped it around my hand, and then pulled again with all my strength and weight. The little sucker was flung unto the shore. I grabbed it and got a firm grip on its tail. This one was definitely a prize winner! I walked over to the front desk where a brown haired man was sitting.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Could you weigh my fish?" I said with a certain air of confidence, as I held up my beautiful fish.

"Whoa! Holy cow! This fish is huge! lets see... it weighs 19 pounds!" He said. I held out my hand, this one was sure to get me a pretty ruppee! "Here ya go, kid!" He said as he dropped five ruppees into my expecting hand. I stared at it in disbelief.

"That's it?" I asked, maybe this was a joke.

"Oh, no, the record you had to break was 21 pounds, and yours was 19, tough toenails!" He said shrugging.

"And who was this wonderfully talented bloke of yours that caught this beautiful set of gills?" I asked, flirtingly, the guy probably caught it himself.

"Some young guy in green, he had this annoying fairy with him, told him where every fish was, that's kind of cheating if you ask me, but he caught it nevertheless..." He said, turning back to a magazine he was reading, putting an end to the conversation. I slammed down my fishing rod on the desk furiously.

"I'm leaving..." I said angrily, not concerned in the least of all the anger I was taking out on him.

"But, what about the fish?"

"Keep it!" I said before slamming the door behind me. I could not believe it! I spent a whole 20 ruppees and eight hours at that damn place, and what do I get? 5 goddamn ruppees! My heart lept into my throat when a loud growl sounded. For a moment or two, I thought it was my stomach, but then I realized it wasn't. Just one of those annoying overgrown forest beefheads!

"God! It must be in quite a lot of pain to scream like that, I hope whoever injured it put it out of it's misery, so that it would shut up!" I said as I slowly walked aimlessly. I slammed my hand against my forehead as realization struck. Link. Goddammit! He must already be at the forest temple! I flung out my harp and warped to the lost woods as quickly as I could.

I dropped down from the sky gracefully. _I hope I'm not _too _late. _I thought as I slowly got on my two feet. I looked up and saw Link about a foot in front of me. _Nope! Right on time!_ I thought as I smiled to myself.

"Oh my god you scared the shit out of me!" He gasped, clutching his heart.

"That's for the fish!" I said. He stared at me,confused, searching my face for an answer. I smirked, he was so cute when he was confused! _wait, what am I thinking! Make a speech stupid!_ I thought mentally slapping myself.

"Welcome, to the forest temple. Beyond those doors are enemies you have never faced in your life. Some you might know-" I stopped when Link sighed and stared at me with boredom. "Not another one.." He huffed under his breath. "Well this is one is quick and filled with information, so pay attention and play this song!" I brought out my harp, and he brought out his little ocarina. _Pft, they couldn't have given the Hero of Time a more manly instrument?_ I quickly taught him the Minute of Forest. "Alright now about this temple here..." I started, he gave a second heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, they're just so boring..." He admitted. He was starting to bug me. I can't believe he was taking this so lightly! But then again, I was having fun making crazy entrances and exits. I guess we all need our fun in these hard times. On the other hand, he was the Hero of Time, and he has responsibilities, just like I do! With his attitude I can hardly believe he will save anyone, including himself! I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Alright, fine! I won't give you any advice!" He opened his mouth to protest but stopped. "Well, what are you waiting for, get in there and get killed! See what I care!" He huffed again, but in anger this time. He then extended his arm toward a branch and aimed. He looked back at me and smiled. It made my insides twitch. Then fired his hookshot and swung on the branch, landing gracefully in front of the temple doors. He turned around and smirked when he saw how shocked I was. _He was seriously going to go in there, and wing it? Arrogant little-_ too late, he already turned around and walked towards the doors.

"Wait! What are y-" He had already entered the temple. Maybe I should just let him go... _He is the Hero of Time right? He can handle this! _I thought to myself, _But, what if he gets hurt? Rauru would kill me! No! He's a grown man! He can take care of himself!_ ...

"Dammit!" I said as I leaped onto the platform in front of the Temple. I ran inside and found the first room deserted. I ran towards the next door but then, Wolfos suddenly jumped out from nowhere. _Not these annoying things... _I pulled out my knife and prepared for battle. The first one circled and I concentrated on him, After running laps around me a million times, he drew back his paw, and swung it towards me. I dodged and slashed him in the back. With one last howl, he disintegrated into the ground.

"Sheik! Look out!" I looked up and saw Link leaning over a suspended log ten feet above me. I gasped and instinctively ducked and parried, slashing the wolf's back. _That damned creature!_ I thought before I turned around. Link jumped down from where he was and landed ungracefully in front of me.

"I know what I'm doing, Link, I've been killing these things for years!" I spat harshly. His look hardened from concern to annoyance.

"Well you were clearly caught off guard. You should be thanking me instead of being so damn defensive." He said cooly, hardly moved by my remark. He was right to be unmoved, I was at fault. But being sheltered as a kid, being lectured was a pet peeve of mine. I hated that so much! But I swallowed my pride, it was better to be friends with him than enemies anyways.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to think you had to look after me. I can do fine all on my own. Thank you." I whispered, defeated. He smiled and thrust his hand towards me.

"It's alright, we all need help sometimes. Actually I would rather appreciate your speech right about now." He grinned, sheepishly. I chuckled and delicately shook his hand.

"Well if you must know, there are flying skulls in there that can make you unable to use your sword. And there are Stalfos, they're the best swordsmen in the land, but be careful, they're already dead." I decided to end my speech in a horror story tone. Take that for dramatic effect. He only scoffed.

"Okay, well then if I need anything else I'll go to the Temple of Time. Wait there in case." He said before he ran to the next room.

_Well! People just don't say goodbye anymore!_ I smirked and left the temple. _Wait in the Temple of Time... what a laugh! Like hell I'm sitting in a moldy rock pile._

Okay, so Hyrule isn't much fun when it's over run by monsters. So I just drank spirits until the company of the bar bored me, and then just went home. Resting easy that my speech was delivered, and that all would be well soon.

I ironically awoke the next morning on the pedestal of the Temple of Time, slightly hungover. I looked around confused.

"Hi." Said a voice behind me. I jumped and spun around, it was just Link.

"You know that can become an ugly habit. Stop scaring me! That's my job..." I said. He smirked.

"You're kinda cute when you're sleeping you know that?" He teased and sat down next the pedestal. I quirked an eyebrow. I am a man, I told myself. A very manly man.

"I'm cute? What are you, gay?" I asked. He stared at me oddly.

"Gay? Whats that?" _So he's still a ten year old at heart huh? Figures. _I felt a little bad so I thought I would break this news to him delicately.

"Well, you see, It's um... well... when a princess, for example, is going to marry she marries a prince right? " I said unsure of his response. He nodded weakly. "Well, when someone is gay, it means the prince doesn't want to marry a princess, he wants to marry another prince. Get my drift?" He smiled.

"So if you were gay you'd want to screw me? Is that what you're sayin'?" He said smirking. I felt like a dirty trick had just been pulled on me. Something told me he already knew what gay meant. Damn him! And I was being so nice to him too! Words failed me, I couldn't think of a good comeback. It was a long 20 seconds later that I finally responded.

"Please, even if I was gay no one would screw you in tights like those." I said, nonchalantly. _Wow that was a terrible comeback... I suck_. I thought.

That surprisingly hit a nerve, he frowned and blushed at his formfitting pants, obviously proud of his leggings.

"Oh and what about you? What ugly face are you hiding behind your stupid bandages. You're probably not even injured." He smirked, satisfied with his comeback. _At least we are both terrible at insults... _ I assured myself. It was a Sheikah thing, anyways, wearing the headband. It also kept my weak feminine features a secret.

"I am the last that holds true to the Sheikah ways, I will do everything I can to uphold the culture I respect!" I bellowed, hearing my much too highstrung voice ring in the stone walls.

"Well then I am upholding the Kokiri ways!" He said gesturing to his outfit. "I respect your silly bandages." He smiled, soothing the atmosphere. I calmed down and laughed.

"And I respect your gay tights, even if you're not gay?" I asked uncertainly, rudely prying.

"Um, I don't know... maybe." He asked himself. I involuntarily twitched, what the hell was that supposed to mean? It was then that I realized he was smiling way too big for him to be serious. "Kidding!" He said. My face scrunched into a frown.

"Be serious, this isn't a game right now." I blushed embarrassingly.

"I can't believe you really thought I didn't know what gay meant." He chuckled. "Maybe _you're_ gay and you secretly fancy me?" He teased, he got up and started walking towards me. I decided it was time to end this conversation. I remained silent.

"Don't tell me, I guessed right?" He smirked, half jokingly and half shocked.

"I do _not _fancy you!" I protested. I then grabbed a Deku nut and threw it on the ground, warping to a temple. When I opened my eyes I was standing right next to the Water temple. _Well this is kind of nice._ I thought as I walked around the pedestal.

The water had long since been a shallow pool. I remembered the days when I used to swim for hours and search for treasures on the lake floor. I was always a tomboy, though my father never knew about it. Impa used to take me everywhere. From the Kokiri Forest to the Desert Wasteland. She was the one who taught me how to survive. She said one day that I would need these skills. _Guess she was right_. I stared at the water for another minute before realizing I was bored. _Well I could always go fishing again..._ An image of Link teasing me with his superior fishing skills popped into my mind. _Fat chance! _Stubbornly, I kicked the water around. _I forgot to tell him about warping through time._ I sighed. He missed so much. I could barely remember the little princess I was back then. Although always adventurous, I was still blissfully ignorant of the pain and suffering in the world. I clenched my hands and felt my skin stretch over the callouses I attained. _I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm way stronger._ But even though I was strong, I had doubts that I could ever be as strong as I wanted to be. _I just have physical limits..._Again I was lying to myself. It was disgusting to me that being a woman I would cry out when I bottled up too much at once. I get these little breakdowns, and it reminds me how weak I am. _I will never show anyone that I feel._ But Link, he could do anything without a single emotional twitch. He had potential I could not even fancy, he was truly the Hero of Time. _Look at him, keeping his good sense of humor at this time. I would be a ball of stress._ For one last time, I sighed. Then I laughed to myself. _What would he think of me now.. _Quickly, I broke down. I cried quickly and silently and when the tears stopped flowing I held my head up high. _Lets get down to business you sissy princess._ And I planned my next entrance to see Link.

But of course, He was still in the Temple of Time. I had given him no further instruction. So as I calmly walked in with my head held high, I ignored how he nonchalantly sat on the pedestal of time. He smirked, bobbing his leg up and down lazily.

"You're back." He said in mock surprise.

"Yeah, I'm back. I realized I had left my child unattended." He laughed as I successfully returned the sarcasm.

"Oh mighty Sheik, what may your next instruction be? A swarm of alligators? Nay! Big pointy porcupines in a bad mood?" He laughed boyishly at his own joke.

"Actually you just have to climb death mountain and slay a dragon."

"What fair maiden might I be rescuing?" He said with a wink.

"Princess Zelda." I said without thinking, not knowing any other maidens off my mind. _Could have said Malon, stupid! _I smiled and hoped it would pass.

"She's alive?" He said, shocked. I grimaced.

"Well of course she's alive you idiot! She's probably... hiding under a rock or something!" I snapped. His face paled. _Too defensive again? Well shit. Seven years and I still don't have the hang of it._

"Do you know where she is?"

"Well, no. No one does."

"Well how do you know she's alive then?" He smirked. Knowing he had cornered me.

"I-I don't." I said, defeated. It is better he think that I'm dead anyways.

"Well I think she is out there somewhere, disguised as a bar maiden in Kakariko, or something! Watch me, Sheik, I will return her to her riches and then ask for her beautiful hand. She will be so glad to see me after seven years as a lowly bar maiden..." He went off with his fantasy. _Like hell I'd run off with you, kid. A bar maiden? Really? _I was insulted. _I hate being treated like a dainty fuckin flower!_ Instead of blowing up at him again I let it roll.

"Well then don't forget to invite me to the wedding." I said, not interested in being at his wedding at all.

"Oh no, you're not invited." He said, with another corny wink.

"Oh, thanks." I spat. And now I wanted to go to his wedding... Just to crash the party.

"Maybe you can wear a dress and be the flower girl!" He said. My cheeks burned and the girl inside wanted to scream _What the hell is he trying to get at? _I grit my teeth as a suspicion came over me. _Does he know? Or is he messing with me?_

"I knew you were gay..." I smirked, changing the subject.

"Au contrair, my fine flamer friend, I believe _you_ are the one blushing." He smirked back. My smile ran from my face. How can he even see with my bandages?

"You're a tricky bastard, you know that." I said with evident hatred. "Bring out your gay ocarina and I'll play you a song..."

"The beautiful Princess Zelda gave me this, you know?" He said fingering the instrument.

"No way in hell your stupid princess is still alive, Link." I said morbidly.

We played in silence, "See you on Death Mountain." I spat, and I vanished.

I waited for him on death mountain. I waited a long time, but I saw no sign of him. It wasn't until I started searching Hyrule field that I saw him race across the landscape, bow and arrow in hand. _I wonder how hard he gave it to that little ranch girl to get that horse._ I thought bitterly. She bothered me the most, even with her big floppy boots and that sad excuse for a dress, she still was cute. She had this girlish figure that I had long disposed of. _I'd like to see_ _her try to kill a stalfos._ I thought maniacally. A losing Malon came into my mind and I relished in the thought. I stealthily made my way back to Death Mountain, I had some words for that boy.

But the longer I waited, the more I felt the weight in my chest drop to my gut. _Obviously, he must be training or something. He wouldn't leave me hanging like this._ The sound of popping lava and rock slides filled my head. The heat was getting to me, and daybreak was coming. _It looks like he will be a while. _I relaxed and sighed heavily in slight disappointment. Even though we didn't really get along, it was fun to mess with the boy. Defeated, and unbearable sweaty, I unraveled the dirty bandages around my face, and I slipped off the blue sheikah form. After revealing myself, all that was left was a wrinkled white under dress. I looked down at my feminine legs, dirty and scarred. My hands, were worse. I couldn't take off those bandages. It would reveal not only my femininity, but my true identity. I walked to the little fairy fountain in the mountain. I peeked in, making sure the coast was clear, and I slowly walked in. Carefully, I dipped my feet in the water, and watched the dirt lift off my skin. It felt so nice I thought I would cry. The rocks were warm from the surrounding mountain, and the water was cool and refreshing. Soon I felt myself walking deeper into the water. I looked at my now, clean legs, and felt a surge of happiness. How graceful these legs looked without the heavy armor and dirt! I danced a little, feeling a little pretty, all of a sudden. I dropped down into the water and watched my white under dress float up in the water.

"Oops." I giggled with a smile as my butt touched warm stone. A crazy thought went through my mind. I checked the long tunnel, just to double check that I would be alone. I laughed and bit my lip in excitement. In one big outburst I peeled away my little white under dress. Feeling completely exposed made me so happy. Nothing to hide here! I felt along my wet skin. It was so smooth in the fairy water. Once again, I looked at my feminine legs, the scars had disappeared! I grinned in happy surprise! The fairy water _is_ magic! Now giddy and unabashed I felt my feminine frame in pride. I talked to myself. Pretended to be in love, as most girls do. I felt along my breasts. Ah! So they were still there, after all!

BOOM! An explosion sounded nearby. I flattened myself into the bottom of the pool. I listened carefully. Nothing but silence. I carefully poked my head out of the water and looked to see if someone was there.

"Is someone there?" I called out. Nothing. I felt frustrated when I realized I was in an active volcano and Booms happened on a regular basis. I'm so stupid sometimes! But I should leave anyways. I pulled my white underdress in the water and stood in all my feminine glory. _Goodbye, little lady body._ I thought as I shook the water out of the fabric. Suddenly...

Footsteps.

I should have seen it coming. I got too comfortable. I turned my head towards to tunnel and saw Link. Jaw dropped to his knees, and eyes popping out of his head.

"I told you that tunnel was the wrong one! You never listen to me you-" Navi shut her mouth as she saw the catastrophe that stood in front of them.

"Link! Be respectful! Close your mouth you stupid teenage boy! Geez, these hormones are terrible..." He shut his mouth and looked at Navi nervously. "Well, go on, play the song! She needs to know you are from the royal family!" He gasped and cleared his throat. I watched him watch me. I never moved the whole time. I just breathed heavily, my chest pumping in furious nervousness. It was then that I realized Navi thought I was a great fairy. I played along and dropped my under dress. I turned my body towards him and cocked my head in superiority. _Bow down to the fairy._ I thought as confidence raged through my body. My legs shook slightly as I looked at him in the eyes, pleading him to not to blow my cover to his ignorant fairy. He never stopped looking at me and it made me furiously self conscious. Slowly, he sheathed his sword and unlatched the ocarina from his belt. His hands fiddled with the ocarina before he finally played the song that Impa taught him when we were just children. And look at us now. The great hero, and the cross dressing princess. My father would be ashamed. The water beneath my feet started bubbling and suddenly a great splash shot up and covered me. This was my chance. I dropped into the water and flattened myself close to the stairs so he could not see me. My head was the only thing out of the water. The great fairy screeched and rose out of the water gracefully. This display of woman was much greater than the display I just put out for him. I sighed and took quick quiet breaths.

"Oh! A boy!" said the fairy.

"Yes?" He answered confused.

"Oh, well I thought I heard a young woman. I wasn't expecting _you_." She said teasingly. Navi glowed "I think you heard _me_ great fairy! I instructed him to call you."

Ugh I hate it when people toot their own horn. I saw the great fairy's face and she wasn't very impressed either. The conversation went on as normal from there. Blah blah come back if you need some healing shit blah blah blah. It was only when it was silent that I heard my own breathing shaking loudly in the room. Finally, he spoke.

"Is Princess Zelda alive?" He asked quietly. Oh no, I felt like my cover was blown. Please go away!

"I really don't know, young one. But all evidence points to no, she is dead. If she was alive, then Ganondorf would have long found her and used her strength for evil."

"Oh." He said silently. He shook, and for a second I thought he would cry.

"Stop crying! Heroes of time don't cry!" Navi spat.

"Well excuse me! After all the world has gone to shit it would be nice to know that at least _she_ made it! I feel if she was here, it would make saving this world a little more worthwhile, ya know?... And I'm not crying!" He spat back. I think I started crying too, because I remembered what I said to him. _Your stupid princess is dead, Link! _Oh I was such a bitch! I never wanted him to actually believe that I died. It was an awkward silence. He seemed to just take off and go. _Thank god. _I sighed and stood cautiously in the water.

"Oh shit." I said in stark realization. He was heading towards the fire temple! I quickly strapped on all my armor and wrapped my face, leaving my little white under dress.

When I walked in I saw him kicking over rocks and collecting things he probably didn't need. Navi was red with frustration I could hear her little voice ringing in the volcanic pit. I suddenly felt very bad for him. I never put myself in his shoes. The whole world was leaning on him. Even I was counting on him. The poor guy. And suddenly, it happened. He cried. He was crying in stark abandonment. Navi was still rudely pushing him on. I wanted to punch her. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to hold him and tell him that I was right there with him if he needed any help. But I couldn't do anything. As I watched him cry I felt a little bit better about my breakdown in Lake Hylia. If he can cry, so can I. Hold on, kid, we will get through this.

When the tears stopped coming, he shot a few bats to keep his mind on track, he then finally headed towards the temple. It was then that I once again jumped down from the ceiling.

"Hello, Link." I said in an all too feminine voice. At this point I didn't care. I wanted to flirt, I wanted to be a woman. So damn it if he caught on who cares. I cocked my hip in the ways that women do and rested my hand on my waist, as women do. He gave me a crazy look.

"So you really are gay." He smiled slightly and I was happy that he could smile again.

"Well I like my men like I like my fairies, DEAD!" Navi hid in Link's hat and I laughed at how quickly she caved to threats. He laughed along. I liked cheering him up. It was my job after all, right?

"And speaking of fairies how about that Great Fairy, eh? Ain't she a beauty?" I said hoping to bring him to 'happier' thoughts. He blushed furiously and smiled a little. "Gross, man, she's old." He said silently. "... Can I talk to you?" He asked nervously. _Well of course you can talk to me, Link, You can talk to me forever if you want to. _I smiled and felt a little butterfly float into my stomach. "Sure, Link, What's up?"

"I... I saw Zelda..." He whispered towards me. My heart stopped.

"WHAT?" I screamed. He got scared and backed away from me. "I'm sorry..." I said more quietly. "What do you mean?" I said softly.

"Well, I mean I don't know if it was her ghost or something but I saw her at the fairy fountain! And she was..." He paused and whispered again in my ear. "Naked..." Now at this point I had completely forgotten how to speak, but I was blushing furiously. Slowly, my brain convinced me that I should cover up this mess.

"Are you sure? I thought you said she was still alive." I said. _Phew! Good turn around._

"Yes I'm sure! I know what she looks like. And she was... you know. She looked like her so much! And then she disappeared. It was weird. But if she is dead, well then she must want me to find her body, or something! The way she looked at me. It was so serious." He said obviously haunted by my naked body. But seriously, I think he was over thinking it.

"I think you're over thinking it.." I told him honestly. He looked hurt. His eyes dropped in solemn realization. "But you know, You could be right... No one knows what happened to her. There is a chance she is still alive. She could be hiding. There is a chance Ganondorf hasn't found her. Don't listen to that dumb Great Fairy, she doesn't know what she's talking about." I said, trying to cheer him up. He just looked at his shoes. Then he frowned and looked at me in the eye for a while, as if deciding whether to take my opinion or not. He then started walking towards me and when he got dangerously close he took my hand delicately. And although my body was disguised as a man, my hand hung on to his like that of a lady. He slipped his hand in mine and then firmly shook it.

"Thank you for believing me, Shiek. You are truly one of the only people I can trust in these times. I really appreciate you. I now consider your opinion worth considering." I looked at his face and I could tell he was sincere. I never knew he was so straight forward with his thoughts. But nevertheless, I was happy, and I smiled.

"As I believe in you, if you need help, I would be more than glad to jump into the fire with you. It's just you that has to throw the final blow." I returned the firm handshake and grinned at him, like a man. A very manly man. No wonder this guy was confused about my orientation. After some silence, I took my hand back and reached for my harp.

"And now, the Bolero of Fire." I said, he instinctively drew out his ocarina and we played the war song together. It really reflected the atmosphere. I would remember this song. And in silence, he saluted me, and then ran towards the temple. You really eat my heart out, Hero of Time.

I'm a fool. And I know it. But the rest of the day, I picked flowers, and hummed songs. If he saw me as a man, that was fine. But I couldn't deny that I really started to have feelings for Link. I could keep this secret with me, as well as my sexuality. I could love him, and no one would know. It would be alright. It was around that time that I started to feel very uncomfortable being disguised as a man. I no longer felt myself in this body. I felt like a woman, and I wanted to be one. It's what I was after all. I only hid in the body of a man to feel some sort of strength that I knew I didn't have. But now that I saw Link cry, and I saw him be strong, I realized that it was silly to hide. After all, those who have courage, have the ability to fear. They just don't get consumed by it. After being alone for so long, I forgot how to be human. I fear I had turned into a monster. What an amazing thing, this man could do. And after I picked the petals off of all the flowers, a silent fear crept into my mind. How long will it be before loving him in secret won't be enough for me?_ Be strong. We will get there, when we get there._


	2. Chapter 2

But of course, I am weak so I watched him fight in the fire temple in secret. It was gross and I felt all creepy for doing it, but I couldn't help wanting to see him in action. God, it was a thrill to see him swing that sword around. The girl part of me was winning over, and I smirked. I couldn't help but think how awesome he was, kicking the world's ass. How strong, and how courageous and... oh hell I couldn't do this all day. I was such a ninny. I had a part in this too. I had to clear a path for him, so that he could go on and kick butt. I sighed, not wanting to leave my creeper spot. But I had to, for the sake of Hyrule. So, while he was fighting in a burning inferno, I was doomed to wander in the frozen wasteland of the Zoras. I entered their domain, already aware that there was nobody home. I walked along the frozen ice, and searched for the sage of the water temple. The little girl who had once wanted to marry Link had been destined for that part. Stupidly, I called out her name, even though I knew there was so way she would be all 'Hey! How are you? I'm over here, no use to search anymore!'. I ran to the throne room, which was darkened by the Zora's absence. I began to scour under the ice, searching for a body, any body. I searched down the little tunnel, which was completely dark. I lit a torch, and almost screamed as I realized there was a frozen corpse right under my feet. It was the waterfall guy. Frozen as if he never saw it coming. I scanned him up and down. Fish people were weird. I started to walk further down the path until I stupidly slipped and just flew right over the frozen waterfall to my imminent death. My back slammed so hard on the ice below, that I heard a big crack. I didn't know if it was the ice, or my poor spine.

"Aw... Hell!" I cursed. I grabbed for my bottle and drank some milk. "Shit that sucked..." I moaned as I sat up carefully. My back cracked back into place as the milk started working. I looked to the waterfall and spat towards it. My spit missed completely. Pitiful. I groaned. This sucked bat poop. Then I saw it, two frozen tits in the ice. I approached it and saw Princess Ruto frozen under the waterfall. Ironically, her tits were the only things sticking out of the water. Must be a useful floatation device... I thought spitefully. I always sank right to the bottom. I sighed and gathered up some magic. Din's fire should take care of this. What? You thought Link could have all the fun? Hell no! I slammed my fist on the ice and a giant ball of fire surrounded me. It took three shots before she was unfrozen. I watched her regain consciousness as her body heat rose. When she opened her eyes and saw me, she nearly lost consciousness again. What a drama queen.

"Oh... a man." She said sitting up in a more attractive position. I rolled my eyes. She looked around her. "What... What the heck?!" She spat.

"Yeah... it's pretty bad, huh?" I said, following her gaze. She clenched her fists.

"Who are you?" She said, approaching me. "Did you.. save me?" She began, blinking much more than she needed to.

"Yeah you could say that." I said, remembering her big tits sticking out of the water. She noticed I was staring at her. She crossed her arms to accent their volume. I blushed, embarrassed. Why did she have all the luck? She scooted closer to me and her face came dangerously close to mine. She started to pull my bandaged down from my face and I backed away slightly. Was what she getting at?

"And who might be my handsome savior?" She asked, seductively. Oh hell no! I thought pushing my bandages back up.

"I'm-I'm Sheik, and you are the Sage of the Water temple, we need your power to rescue Hyrule!" I began. She sniffed at my breath and her face fell.

"You're a... woman..." She said, taking my hand and sniffing it as well. Fish people were fucking creepy! She smirked. "Why are you hiding, girl? Want to be a man?" She said, poking at my chest. I blushed furiously. What the HELL was she doing? I covered my breasts protectively. She smirked.

"Man or woman... do you expect... compensation... for my rescue?" She said, placing a hand on my thigh. Her hand began to push downwards towards the no nos and I flipped.

"Yeeeesh!" I spat, throwing her off me and shaking like a wet dog to get her 'fells' off of me. What. A. Creep. She backed away and giggled.

"Well someone is shy..." She began. This girl was pissing me off.

"Can't you see we have problems here? I don't have time for your messing around! We need you to save Hyrule! The Water Temple is in trouble!" I screamed. I heard my high pitched voice ring off of the ice. She stood slowly and walked towards me.

"Tell me what I need to do." Was all she said. Maybe this girl had the potential to be a Sage after all.

"Good! Well I am going to get Link, and you wait at the Water Temple. We can figure out the res-"

"Oh! Link will be there?!" She interrupted. That struck a nerve. My eye may have twitched.

"Well, he is the Hero of Time..." I began. She smiled deviantly.

"Oh, I will wait at the Water Temple all right. Maybe I will help out the Hero of Time with a little pent up frustration." She said winking. My jaw dropped.

"You can't do that, because that is MY job!" I said without thinking. Well, it was. I was his guardian. I watched over him. Her eyes widened.

"Oh... I see now... He prefers men so you..." She said eying me up and down. Perfect. What a mess.

"Whatever just fucking go!" I said. I didn't have time to canoodle with her. She was beyond logic. No wonder she was Sage of all things wet. I put myself back together as I prepared to see link in the old resting place of Jabu Jabu. As I trekked to the cave all I could think about were her damn tits. And how much bigger they were than mine. God, what was I thinking? How can I even pretend to have a legitimate crush on this boy? He is so far beyond what I could ever be. I was just this confused, creepy girl that dressed like a dude. At the end of the tunnel, I waited. I played the serenade of water to keep me entertained. This was one of my favorites, and unfortunately, was a love song. I sighed. It was freezing in here. I was so cold, I thought my eyeballs were going to freeze. I rubbed my arms to warm me up. Somewhere, I heard a door open and close. He was coming this way. I patted myself down to look presentable. I heard the final door open and then close, and Link burst into the room. Without even looking around, he beelined for the treasure chest. He could get in trouble doing that. Always watch your back, kid! I came out of the shadows where I was hiding. This aught to teach him!

"Hey, Sheik." He said nonchalantly. I heaved a big sigh.

"How did you know?" I asked. He laughed.

"I heard your harp." He said, winking. Ah, so he was observant.

"Oh... well..." I said. I looked at his face and smiled. He quirked a smile back. All the words that were supposed to come out of my face just disappeared and I looked at him blankly.

"Uh..." I looked at his boots, which now shifted uncomfortably. What was I doing? I was messing everything up. Professionalism Professionalism. Speak, Zelda!

"Um.. well... I found Ruto! I sent her to the Water Temple. She is waiting for you there." I said, pointing to the exit. He nodded and stared at me, right in my pupil. I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't move, because I didn't want to break the contact, but the staring was making me feel like he knew something I didn't.

"W-what?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Just... looking at your eyes." He said, approaching me. "You know, you can tell a lot about a person just by looking at the way they look at you." He continued to stare. I broke contact and looked down straight at his- Oh no don't look there you creep! And I looked to the right.

"Aha!" He exclaimed. "I knew it..." He said unsheathing his sword. Alright now I was confused. He laid it down next to him and extended his hand towards me. When I didn't take it, he laid his hand on my shoulder. "You're hiding something, Sheik." He looked at me for an answer. I didn't give him one. What was he poking at?

"You can trust me. You can tell me it's okay." He said softly, like he was talking to a child. He continued to look right into my eyes and I racked my brain for an escape.

"I'm hiding the fact that I'm gay?" I said awkwardly. He snorted a laugh.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I just want you to know you've got a friend when you need one, alright?" This was creeping me out. Something told me I was in danger. He knew. He knew. No, no, he can't... I should dodge. I reached down towards his belt and he gasped in shock. I grabbed his ocarina and plopped it in his hand.

"The Serenade of Water, Link." I said as I whipped out my harp. I smiled inwardly. He thought I was gonna grab his junk! Ha! He grinned.

"Whatever..." He said as he put the instrument to his lips. His face had turned all red. I began to play, and he copied me. After the song was over he began to stare at me again. The room was so silent you could hear the wind howl from outside.

"So... a serenade, huh?" He said after the silence got too thick. I nodded and started to back out.

"I will see you later, I guess." I said casually.

"Wait." He said before he rushed over towards me. I turned around, and he started looking at me all awkward again. I dodged his glance, and then out of nowhere, he grabbed me and gave me a big hug.

"Stay safe." Was all he said before he let me go and rushed out of the room, treasure in hand. But I could have sworn I felt a quick squeeze of my buns before he left. Did he just do that? I must be going insane. All along the way out, I was touching my butt as if it was completely new and mysterious to me. I don't understand that boy. I really don't.

But what I don't understand more, is me. Like an idiot I just skipped over to Lake Hylia and set up some creeper spots in the temple. Not one, but several. That may or may not have to do with Ruto, but for my pride's sake, it is to protect Link. I saw her at the bottom level of the temple, feeling her breasts up and trying to position them so that her nipples were constantly facing forward. Although they were big, she unfortunately had lazy eyed nips. Mine were small enough to not have that problem. Zelda: 1 Ruto: 0 in my book. I hid in the second story of the temple, looking downward on her. When she started to hear a commotion outside, she puffed her gills up to make her chest look broader.


End file.
